Jaws of Darkness, Devour My Soul
by xxxx-voices-xxxx
Summary: She stroked my hair in an almost soothing way. Then, suddenly, without warning, she viciously yanked out a few strands. "You will never leave my dear," she whispered while still clutching my hair in her hand. "Never," she whispered.


The Jaws of Darkness, Devour My Soul

Author: xxxx-voices -xxxx

Beta: Nancy LeBrun

B E L L A

I looked down at the gun in my vice grip. Then I looked out the window to the burning buildings. The army moved recklessly killing anyone in their way, but when they looked in my direction the thirst that resided in their blazing crimson eyes raged. I brought the gun up, and opened my mouth. I positioned the gun so that it would guarantee my death but I never took my eyes off the bright burning flames of what used to be a city.

I pulled the trigger.

The dream changed.

I gazed upon a man with crystal blue eyes. He was chained up to the wall behind him. He was desperately trying to escape the heavy chains that linked him to the wall. Angry tears tracked down his beautiful face as he let out a roar of agony and frustration. I wanted to help him, but I couldn't get up. I was struggling against a pair of cold arms that held me down as whoever it was tried to soothe me with calming words being whispered softly into my ear.

I suddenly knew that I wasn't in the same place as him. So, I watched as this man struggled and struggled and I wished I could comfort him in some way. Suddenly, I saw a small brunette with short hair and golden, honey brown eyes come up to him with a jug of thick red liquid. A look of delight covered her face as she poured it over his almost overly-muscular body, and his cry turned to one of anguish. Red eyed creatures filled the room and they converged on his body.

They were eating him alive.

The dream changed again.

I was lying on the floor and the slick uncomfortable stones pressed hard against my bare back. I was completely unresponsive to the thousands of red eyed beasts surrounding my body taking turns sinking their teeth into different parts of my body.

There was a fire starting in every spot where they bit. The burning pain engulfed me. I held in my screams as they each took turns taking a bite or two. Some became reckless and when one took too long, another would rip its heads off and move in to take its place.

Two women came into my sightline. One was blonde and the other a redhead; and each looked over me with disdain. Suddenly the redhead's expression changed to one of rage.

"Make her SCREAM!" she cried. Her shrill voice set my ears ablaze. She maneuvered herself to my side right next to my ear. The blonde eased her away from me with soothing words of countless ways to torture me.

Then she nodded and the redhead left the small dungeon-like room. The creatures followed her. The blonde suddenly replaced the redhead's place by my ear. She stroked my hair in an almost soothing way. Then, suddenly, without warning, she viciously yanked out a few strands.

"You will never leave my dear," she whispered while still clutching my hair in her hand. "Never," she whispered. An evil smile replaced her scowl and she placed her hands on my face.

My scream of agony stabbed through the night air as she ripped the skin with her claws from my face. She repeated this again and again as she pulled skin from every part of my body. I was unable to pull my stare from her metallic silver eyes even though the pain was excruciating. Those silver eyes were filled with so much hatred.

When I woke up scars riddled my body. A gun was lying next to me, but my skin was still intact. I was violently pulled out of my bed and onto my knees. I stared up into a pair of golden eyes that transmitted worry and sadness as they examined my face. Slick tears trickled down my swollen cheeks as I chocked back a sob. I fell on my side and curled up into a ball.

"Please, make them go away," I whispered pitifully as I fell in to darkness.

I could still hear his screams.

I A N

It was eerily silent. I could swear if I listened hard enough I could my heart beating again. I imagined a faint irregular thumping in my ears.

In all the lifetimes I've lived, never have I felt so utterly hollow. The cold heart that resided in my chest once beat, but now was silent.

All of a sudden I was on the floor. I cried out in anguish, and my hands clenched my head. Pictures, images, memories, flashed through my brain. There was a fire starting in my heart. I clawed and banged on my chest as I tried desperately to stop it. I saw glimpses of an angel; a little girl with a gun in her mouth pulling the trigger with her tiny little hands, the bullet blowing her beautiful heart-shaped head off. This vision caused me to roar out in desperation.

These were the horrible memories of 'Eterno Guerra' and my newborn days.

The pain tugged at my heart until it felt like it might at any moment implode on itself.

I looked up to see Kyle. He seemed shocked at my obvious unexplained misery.

All I saw was my sweet angel in peril.

My last thoughts were mine. I agonized over the sweet girl I had never met.


End file.
